Morning Light: A Renesmee and Jacob story
by AmelieDaydream
Summary: Renesmee's world is changing. As her feelings for her best friend change, so does everything else. Can Nessie and Jacob save their relationship, and everything they love, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: Predictions

**Hi everyone! If you are reading this then thank you with all my heart. Just one person enjoying my writing would mean the world to me. I promise to publish regularly-at least once a week and much more often if this does well. I really enjoy writing and this is very important to me.**

 **It is a twilight fanfiction, and it starts when Renesmee is six years old, and beginning to feel differently towards Jacob. this chapter is quite short, more of a taster really, but i hope you enjoy it.**

 **NOTE: THIS IS A FAN FICTION NOVEL. MOST OF THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **AmelieDaydream xxx**

 **Renesmee**

Jacob grinned at me from across the table. With the focus of a trapeze artist, he took a pancake from the stack between us, and threw it high in the air with a casual flick of the wrist, catching it in his mouth. I burst into applause and he winked at me. I hoped he didn't notice my blush, and that my father wasn't paying too much attention to my thoughts. I planned to go with Jacob back to La Push to check on his pack this weekend, and I didn't want my dad to think anything was going on. I wasn't entirely sure how the whole imprinting thing worked, but Jake certainly never mentioned it and I wasn't about to bring it up.

I looked down at my food, shovelling the pancakes dutifully into my mouth. These, at least, weren't so bad. They were sweet and not as slimy as most human food; I shuddered at the thought of vegetables. Still, even the thought of animal blood made my throat uncomfortably hot. With a sigh I got to my feet and grabbed my plate, dumping it in the sink and skipping into the next room. My parents were curled up on the sofa, whispering tenderly to each other. I could hear what they were saying if I wished, but I preferred to block it out. In truth I was jealous; I longed for the sure, open relationship they had with each other. For a moment I imagined myself in my mother's position, Jacob in my father's. The image was powerful and for a moment I allowed myself to pretend, before remembering that my dad could read my mind. If he realized how I felt about Jake, he might not let me go this weekend. It was going to be just me and Jacob, and I didn't want to spoil it, especially as we barely ever got time to ourselves.

The Cullen family had moved to rural Alaska about three years ago and although our house was very large, our magnified senses meant we could hear everything that went on in it without moving from where we were. Even my half-vampire hearing was sharp enough to pick up the littlest sounds. Jacob had his own little place too; Esme had built him a cottage a small distance from the main house, near to the indoor pool she had also constructed. Although we all spent most of our time in the main house, sometimes I ran back to Forks with my parents to be in our old, beautiful cottage. The journey always tired me out, but my mom and dad were never even out of breath- sometimes I resented myself for slowing them down, but they never complained about the extra time it took me. All of this was ridiculous of course; I was easily miles faster than the best Olympic athletes without trying, not that I'd be allowed to prove it to them. Keeping the secret was key to our survival. I remembered all too clearly the time I had almost been the cause of my entire family's deaths.

I walked-slowly for me-up the stairs to my room and went straight to the enormous walk-in closet that Alice had insisted on installing. I sifted through all the ridiculously extravagant gowns to the back of the closet. It was cold out, as usual, and although my skin was almost as warm as Jacob's, I wasn't quite immune to the cold. I was wearing my usual tank top and bottoms; I refused to put on the ridiculous silk Victoria's secret pyjamas Alice insisted on buying. I liked to dress up but that was a step over the mark-they were only for sleeping in, not going to a fashion parade. I rifled through the endless racks of designer clothing, and ridiculously high heels, trying to find something at least marginally sensible. I settled for some white skinny jeans with a fancy French label I could barely read, and dug out a silky dark blue shirt. It was slightly see-through, which I knew my father wouldn't be happy about, but what could he say?

I darted out of the back door. There was only one person I wanted to talk to: Alice. She was the only person I had ever entrusted with my feelings for Jacob. Of course, my mom was great to talk to, but it was kind of weird knowing she'd kissed Jake before. The worst part was that a sick part of me wanted to ask her how that felt. I had always been close to Rosalie, because she had been the one to back up Bella when she was pregnant with me. I was grateful to her, and would trust her with anything, but she wasn't exactly Jacob's biggest fan. She would probably ask me why I liked such a jerk. And as much as I loved Esme, she was my _grandmother._ I couldn't confide in her for something like this.

Finally, I caught Alice's scent and it led me off into the snow-covered alpine forest. The fresh, tangy aroma that accompanied the pine needles was incredible. I felt refreshed just sprinting past the towering trees, feeling the wind whip through the bronze curls that now spiralled past my waist.

After not too long I found her. She was lying on her back, gazing up at the thick branches overhead, with her eyes slightly unfocused. Seeing the future. I started back the way I came; my presence stopped her visions from working. Before I had taken a step I felt her tiny, cool hand close around my wrist.

"Nessie," she smiled, her beautiful face shining. Her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of molten gold. "Don't go. I wasn't seeing anything important. What do you need?"

I smiled back. "Boy trouble. You're the only one I can tell."

She laughed. "Jacob again? Go on, give me all the details," she said, her voice soft.

I frowned, not sure how to put it. "It's just… all the werewolves I know who've imprinted- besides Quil of course, because Claire's only nine- they're all, you know, _with_ the person they've imprinted on. Is that how it is? Or… I mean, of course I know Jake loves me- that's how imprinting works. But is he, you know… _in_ love with me?"

I blushed scarlet and she gave me a serene smile. "Now your father would be the best one to ask that question. He's the mind reader."

I raised my eyebrows. "Be serious."

She chuckled. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are worrying about nothing. You are the most important thing in his universe; of course he wants to spend eternity with you. Of course, I can't see his future so I can't tell for definite, but I'm sure he's just waiting for you to be ready for him to tell you. By the looks of things, you already are."

Through the wave of happiness, I sighed. "But how do I tell _him_ that?"

A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Easy. When the moment is right, you'll know what to do," she giggled. "And I suggest you do it this weekend, when there's no overprotective fathers lurking about. That could be off-putting."

I had to laugh along with her. "Thanks, Alice."

She kissed my cheek lightly. "I left a little surprise in your closet, by the way, but now I really need to _see_. Predicting the future doesn't happen by itself, you know."

I ran back to the house, all set to check out my new clothes before maybe doing a sketch of the forest with the mountains in the background, but as I reached the point where the trees began to thin near the house, I caught sight of Jacob leaning against a nearby tree. He looked effortlessly handsome in his shorts, his feet and chest bare despite the snow. His copper skin glimmered in the weak sunlight and he gave me a warm grin.

"Where've you been?" he asked, bounding over and giving me a light hug.

"With Alice," I told him truthfully. "But don't disturb her; she's trying to see the future."

"Oh, okay." He grinned and took my hand, leading me back into the forest. I followed without complaint. I liked the feel of his big, warm hand round mine, and I leaned my head against his arm. He seemed to enjoy that, and smiled down at me. I let myself relax, and walked on…


	2. Chapter 2: Skating

**Hi guys!**

 **Look, I promise I have a valid excuse for why I never updated after the first post. Honestly I lost my laptop and all my writing access so now I've finally got it back we can get down to work! Regular posts etc.**

 **I'm so glad people have been reading and responding. Currently in the process of working out how to do PMs and reply to reviews because I'm pretty bad at that sort of thing.**

 **In fact, almost half of the story is already written, and it's pretty long, so if you want to get a head start most of it is already up on Wattpad. My username is AmelieDaydreamer on that, so only slightly different.**

 **Also, I'm on the lookout for new reading material so let me know if you want me to read your work. Thanks a million for the support and patience.**

 **AmelieDaydream xxx**

 **Jacob**

Renesmee leaned her beautiful head on my arm as we walked. She seemed content, and I didn't want to disturb her. I would do anything to make her happy. As it was I spent most of my time away from my pack to be up here in Alaska with my Nessie. Not that I minded; I couldn't physically be away from her for too long, the pain would be excruciating. I wanted every single second of her life to be as perfect as she was. I couldn't help but stare a little at her choice of shirt. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but it was rather distracting. I shook the thought away. She was six years old, for Christ's sake! I scolded myself internally for thinking about her in that way. Then again…physically, she was much older.

Realizing where I was leading her, she grumbled a little, lifting her head, and pressed her hand softly to my cheek. Instantly my head was filled with the image of her precious ice-skates.

I gave her an exasperated look. "Go and get them then- it'll only take you two seconds."

I watched her disappear through the trees at a blinding speed, her elegant frame weaving around the branches. After a moment she was back, her feet sheathed only in socks. She clutched a perfect pair of white ice-skates in one hand and there was a radiant smile on her lovely face. After a second I noticed the snow beginning to melt through her socks, staining them wet.

"Quick, your socks are wet," I told her. "Race you to the lake!"

She darted off and I followed her, both of us streaking through the forest as fast as bullets. I didn't overtake her on purpose, and instead reached the enormous, glittering pool at the exact same time she did, stopping neatly at the edge. Nessie slipped on her skates and slid neatly out to the middle of the frozen lake. I settled down to watch her. Skating had been one of her favourite things to do since we moved to Alaska, and this was the perfect place for it. I watched her pirouette neatly across the ice, calling out occasional praise for some of her more excellent moves. Internally, I marvelled at the way her soft curls bounced as she twirled and jumped, performing movements even the best human skaters could not hope to replicate, her rosy cheeks glowing with happiness.

More than anything I wanted to hold her, to tell her how much I love her, but I was afraid it would scare her. So long as she was content, I didn't care if she didn't want me the same way. I deterred myself further with the thought of Edward's reaction to my love for his daughter. If Renesmee and I were ever anything like how he and Bella are he'd probably rip my head off. I laughed at the distant memory of when I'd wanted to rip _his_ head off; back when we were fighting over Bella. And then there was Seth; I was pretty sure Nessie had some kind of crush on him. It made sense really. He was funny and good-looking, and although all the wolves looked around twenty-five, his features were a little younger, softer, less intimidating. I tried to ignore the gaping hole in my chest that ripped wide open when I thought about it. I would be happy for them, or I would try to be. Anything that made Nessie happy made me happy, whether or not it also tore me apart. There was no doubt in my mind that Seth would love Nessie, treat her like a princess, but could he love her like I love her? I didn't think so, somehow. But then again, this whole thing with Seth might just be a crush. She would probably move on, find someone else. My mind flashed unintentionally back to Nahuel, who had visited a few months ago. I had not missed the way he looked at Renesmee. That would be better, at least. I wouldn't have to become the new Leah, trying not to think bitterly as I watched Nessie and Seth lead their lives together.

I was excited about this weekend, if nothing else. Of course, I went back to La Push on a regular basis to be with my pack, but this time Renesmee was coming with me; the others all wanted to go on an extended hunting trip and she didn't want to go with them. I suspected that it was because she felt she slowed them down, but I didn't say anything.

With another blinding movement she skated to where I sat, and held her pale, delicate hand out to me.

"Come on," she grinned, her mother's chocolate brown eyes gleaming.

I shook my head at her and raised my eyebrows. Was she serious? Her only response was to laugh, and put the entire force of her strength into pulling me up. She was strong enough to put world class wrestlers to shame, but I was a whole other story. Grudgingly, I stood up, and she pulled me gently out onto the ice.

 **Renesmee**

Jacob stepped warily onto the frozen lake, clutching my hand tightly for support. He was barefoot, and his feet slipped to begin with, but he soon caught on and slid contentedly at my side. I knew the heat of his body would keep his feet from feeling cold, and his natural werewolf instincts kept him steady, but he would need skates to get properly good at it. For a moment I envisioned us, twirling gracefully on the ice together, performing lifts and moves the very best human skaters couldn't hope to achieve… I almost laughed out loud. The idea of Jacob willingly doing anything even remotely along the lines of _dancing on ice_ was ludicrous. Still, I enjoyed gliding beside him, slightly higher up than usual because of my skates. I was a good two inches taller than my mother, and to be honest, we looked about the same age, although technically I was only six years old. I glanced down at the locket my mother had given me for my first Christmas. I had worn it every day since.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I was subjected again to the human food, which Carlisle insisted that I eat as well as drinking blood, and I finally got to paint the mountain landscape. I gave it as a gift to Esme and she was very pleased. It's odd to think of her as my grandmother but I suppose in many ways that's what she is. Charlie could just about pass for a grandfather but you'd have a hard time persuading anyone that Carlisle and Esme were a day over thirty, never mind hundreds of years old. I'd finally met the other woman I was named after only last year when she was on a visit in Forks. My family had decided Renee was strong enough to see us and we all went down there to meet her. With the help of Charlie and his new wife Sue she got over the shock very quickly and was now the most doting grandmother you could imagine.

"Renesmee?"

I was seated comfortably on the sofa with my mother. Her warm golden eyes smiled as well as her lips in her beautiful eighteen-year-old face. Most thought either me or Rosalie was the most beautiful member of our family, but I happened to disagree. My mother's smile could not be replicated.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want to come this weekend? There will be loads of bears, and your father's having kittens about you going off on your own with Jacob," she said in yet another attempt to sway me from my decision. In truth, my throat did burn slightly at the thought of bears.

" _Mom_ ," I told her sternly. "I'll only slow you down. Besides, I haven't seen the pack in ages and I miss them. Especially Seth."

I had a feeling Seth missed me a little more than he should actually, but I pretended not to notice. I didn't want Jake to get upset with him. As much as there was a taboo on any talk of our relationship, Jacob made no secret of his protectiveness of me. I couldn't imagine being with anyone other him. In so many ways, he was perfect for me. I only hoped _I_ was perfect for _him_.

My father strode into the room at that moment, having heard the entire conversation. I prayed he hadn't caught that last thought.

"You don't slow us down, Renesmee, and you know we wouldn't care if you did," he smiled crookedly at me and turned to my mom. "But Bella, love, if she doesn't want to go please just let it drop. I want to see how long she lasts on human food, anyway."

She laughed and stood up to kiss him. I left politely, suddenly tired, and went up to my room. The walls were painted a lush cream, and the thick woollen carpet was a slight shade darker. The furniture was elegant and a colossal bed dominated the room. I slipped into my pyjamas and dove under my quilt, curling up in a tight ball.

After a while I drifted off to sleep. My dream was blurrier than usual, and I couldn't really make sense of it. It was mostly a jumble of faces, combined with the flying feeling of ice skating and the beach at La Push. When I awoke, sunlight was streaming in through the windows. Suddenly, I remembered what Alice had said yesterday. I walked straight into my closet, which thanks to Alice was almost as big as my room. On a new hanger at the very back hung a beautiful dress. It was a glittering silver backless number with a plunging neckline, tight around the body and fanning out to the floor. It looked like a waterfall. Alice had pinned a note on it written in her perfect swirly handwriting.

Renesmee,

Jacob forbade me to tell you anything, but he has something planned for this weekend, and you'll be needing something fancy to wear. I saw this and thought you might like it.

Love, Alice xxx

I smiled and packed it neatly in my rucksack, careful not to let it crease. I threw on the first clothes my hands touched and grabbed my rucksack, throwing it over my shoulder. Downstairs I could hear Jacob and my mom laughing together. They were arm wrestling, and were fairly evenly matched. Rose was impatient to go; she was all set for her weekend of hunting, and was busy persuading Emmett to leave early ahead of everyone else, but he was firmly set on waiting for Jasper to race him. He wouldn't dare race my dad; he was unquestionably the fastest and even Emmett had to admit it. I darted downstairs in less than a second, and greeted my family.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," my mother teased. I laughed and winked at Alice. She winked back and linked Jasper's arm.

My dad came up behind me and ruffled my hair, smiling proudly. "You know, it goes against the grain, letting you run off to hang out with werewolves."

I grinned back and touched my hand to his cheek. It wasn't really necessary, but I filled his mind with images of our family anyway. I would miss them, even for the short time we were apart.

"We'll miss you too," he said, and kissed my hair. I hugged everyone goodbye and Emmett twirled me in the air, so fast I almost got dizzy.

Carlisle wore a serene smile. "Our Nessie's all grown up," he announced. I had to roll my eyes. The way they were all going on you'd think they were sending me off to college on the moon, not to go hang out with a pack of werewolves for the weekend. Finally, Jacob loped over to me, grinning.

"Ready, Ness?"

"Uh huh." I nodded and patted my rucksack. We all left the house at the same time, and I waved goodbye to them for a final time. Rose blew me a kiss and glared at Jacob, before leading the group away at an impossible speed. Within seconds they were out of sight.


End file.
